


Tall, Dark, and Modeus

by britishflower



Series: Suitor, Not Armor [1]
Category: Suitor Armor
Genre: But Not Yet!, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, No beta we die like Baynard's reputation, Turned Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: In which Modeus is human and learns to become one.
Relationships: Lucia/Modeus
Series: Suitor, Not Armor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Clothing

Magic was a fickle thing. Modeus understood that very much with the constant changes that his Creator preformed on his body. But sometimes magic was a little too fickle.

Now he loomed over Norrix about a foot taller than the man before him. They were almost eye level now. Modeus found the lack of height almost unnatural. Though Norrix seemed to be taking the new form unwell "DEAR LORD!" The man said before covering his face.

Modeus tipped his head in curiosity "Problem?" He asked. The words felt strange coming from his mouth. Speech had always been a struggle in his usual state but now it felt oddly unnatural. 

Norrix turned himself away from looking at Modeus "Yes, a very big problem. I don't think you've noticed but Modeus, most people wear clothing," he replied, without eye contact.

The former armor looked at himself "Oh." The only thing that had remained to his previous form was the cape resting on his shoulders. 

He began undoing the clasps when Norrix turned on him "No! No we don't need you any more naked than you already are. Just," the mage looked anywhere but at his creation, finally landing his gaze landed on the brown cloth for storing Modeus. He handed it to the knight "Just wrap that around your waist. I'll go get you proper clothing," he finished.

Modeus did as he was instructed and sat back on his resting bench. Norrix paused at the door way "If _ANYBODY_ comes by, do not make a sound or move." Then vanished out of sight. Modeus sat idly at his bench as he waited. His usual form would let him sit there for hours and be undisturbed but the softer and squishier human form did not. He knew that humans couldn't stand to reside in a place for long without lacking curiosity and well he could experience that humanity now in the new form.

He stepped up to a bookshelf that covered the walls of the room and took one down. Words and reading were extremely foreign to him in either forms but gladly, thankfully, it contained pictures. Modeus spared a glancing behind the cloth then back to the book. Yes, he was definitely the second image. The knight returned the book to it's place.

He wanted to investigate himself more thoroughly but it seemed that Creator did not keep a mirror within the room-

Two knocks echoed from the door. Modeus paused in his tracks.

_If ANYBODY comes by, do not make a sound or move._

He had been instructed to not move or answer the door. But what if it was creator? Would he need assistance with the task of getting clothing for his creation?

Another two knocks followed by a muffled "Norrix? Are you in?" 

Modeus stood taller at the voice. It was Lady Lucia. He shouldn't disobey the instructions but- 

Lucia stared at him through the narrow opening "Oh! Hello, are you a friend of Norrix?" She asked.

Modeus felt suddenly goopy inside "Of sorts," he replied very softly.

She blushed red as the door creaked open more "You're not, um."

"Accident, magical variety," Modeus replied, feeling a heat on his own face "Norrix is away. Do you need a required assistance?" He asked, nervously trying to hide his bare chest with the cape.

Lucia shook her head "No, I just came to visit. I hope your trouble is resolved Sir..."

His human brain went hay wire as he tried to conduct a false name and assembling to say "Mode, Sir Mode, Milady." Now he understood why his master would slam his head against things in frustration.

Lucia smiled "Well I hope your troubled is resolved in turn Sir Mode," she said with a giggle. The lady turned and began walking down the stairs, Modeus remained at the doorway before calling out "Ah Lady Lucia."

She faced him again, his chest felt like it would exploded "I'm certain Norrix will be returning later if you wish to speak again," he said.

The lady paused and nodded "I will hold you to that my good sir." 

He watched Lucia go until she vanished from sight. Despite everything that occurred, Modeus felt like he would enjoy his time as a human. However brief it'll be.

Norrix returned an hour later, carrying a basket full of clothing. Modeus sat at his bench still thinking about his talk with Lucia. It must have registered on his face because Norrix looked at him curiously "What's got you so happy?" The mage asked, turning to the basket.

"Lady Lucia," he mooned, feeling a flush of warmth.

Norrix held up a large shirt "Oh, you might be right. Chance to finally speak after all this time," he said, taking the cloak off the knight and putting his arms up.

Modeus helped with the process of getting dressed, having watched his creator do it many times prior "Indeed," he replied.

Norrix went to the basket again "You know that nobody can discover your identity. Who knows how the king will react to-"

"Already decided to be Sir Mode," The knight cut in. He began loosen the sheet just as Norrix handed him a pair of small clothes. 

The mage already back to the basket with a red flush "Well great, no need to worry about naming you again!"

Finally after getting fully dressed as a proper human should, Norrix looked at his creation "You'll have to act human, do you even know where to start with that?" 

Modeus wasn't sure to say yes or no. He knew what humans needed to do but he had no exact clue to going about it. Eating, sleeping, bathing were not exactly his main priority. He shrugged as a response.

Norrix pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, I guess you'll have to learn how to be human before anybody finds you suspicious," he explained. The mage ran a hand through his hair "Human lessons begin-"

Two knocks and Modeus felt his heart flutter "Lady Lucia," he muttered but couldn't seem to get to the door fast enough as Norrix answered before him.

The sight of her made him feel mushy "It seems you were right," she teased, bringing up the conversation prior.

Modeus smiled "Seems I was indeed milady."

Norrix glanced between the two "You've already met?" 

"While you were away, we spoke briefly."

Modeus didn't regret a thing.


	2. Sweet As Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modeus learns an appreciation for sweets.

Day one of being human went swimmingly. Modeus had enjoyed the feeling of being human more than he expected. He struggled with the aspect of sleeping and spent a few hours of the night trying to fall into the darkness of comfort but found trouble in it.

When he did fall asleep, Modeus hadn't even noticed until the light seeped over his eyes. The knight rolled over and nearly fell out of the makeshift bed that was once his bench. He felt an odd emptiness inside him as he began to pull on his clothing for the morning but assumed nothing of it. He knew the human body had many signals to decipher needs and he was certain it was just what nothing was. 

Modeus found his major complication to be his hair. It was big. A mass of tight curls similar to Lucia's but larger and thicker. Norrix loathed trying to fight it. An hour and three snapped hair ties later they had gotten it into a fluffy braid. It looked on the verge of coming undone but the braid was the best they had gotten it to sit tamely on him. 

There was the stairs as well. His worst enemy that now could bring him undoubtedly painful-

"Are you snarling at the stairs?" Norrix asked with a laugh.

A heat washed over his face "I am not fond of them from my countless falls," he replied but followed the mage at a careful pace down the flights.

Once successfully at the bottom with no visible danger, they continued their journey to the dining room. Everybody was enjoying breakfast, despite sir Baynard who looked at Norrix with bemusement "Where is your grand knight Norrix?" He asked sourly.

Norrix seemed undeterred by the jab "He's in my room, I've had to make repairs on him so when he bests you again it'll be even better than before."

Modeus snorted a laugh at the expression on Baynard's face. He seated himself near the mage and listened to the chatter. Norrix gave him a small nudged and gestured to eat.

The knight really did not want eat. The human process of eating was unnerving to him in every way. But he begrudgingly picked up a fork and began picking at his food. Disgust courses through him as he ate throughout breakfast and was relieved after the meal ended.

He would had followed Norrix but caught Lucia out of the corner of his good eye. His heart did it's usual pitter patter of joy. Modeus moved away from Norrix and caught up with the future queen and her lady in waiting "Good Morning Lady Krisi and Lady Lucia," he greeted as he approached.

Both looked up as him with different stares. Krisi with interest and Lucia full of familiarity.

The Queen smiled like a fox in a hen house but in a charming way "You must be Sir Mode," she said warmly.

Modeus nodded "I am, your majesty," he replied.

"Well sir Mode I was about to have Lucia fetch something for me. Would you be so kind to help her?" She asked.

Modeus felt gooey again and nodded "If the lady will allow it," he said, looking at Lucia.

The lady in waiting looked to her friend before sighing softly and smiling the finest bit "Would you help me with an Errand Sir Mode?" She asked.

Warmth and gooey and full were flooding his heart and chest "It would be a pleasure Milady."

\-------

Modeus followed Lucia as they ventured through the market of the town. Their errand was to go to a sweets shop and buy something nice. Modeus looked around the small building at the thousands of colorful assortments "Are these tasks common for the queen?" He asked.

Lucia laughed very softly "Yes, she just likes to send me out for silly reasons. This is a first for company," she replied.

His eye landed on a heart shaped box of brown colored sweets. He picked it up to look it over more thoroughly "I've never tried sweets before, my father didn't really allow it." Half truth and half lie. Modeus didn't need to eat so he never had sweets and Norrix didn't need to feed him so he wouldn't let it.

Lucia looked at the box he was holding then gently placed it down "Well we should try something better than those. Trust me, they aren't that great," she moved her attention onto something else. 

They spent over an hour in the shop until coming out with a small bag with variety of candies, mostly consisting of chocolate. Modeus had gotten the box of chocolates after 'convincing' Lucia he had to at least try them. When in reality they just got a heart shaped box and put already selected chocolates inside it.

The pair had stopped to sit on a bench in the square and enjoy the purchased delights. Modeus found it more enjoyable eating something with the lady in waiting by his side. He placed his hand over her's for a brief moment by accident. Both pulling away after realizing what had happened.

The knight stood "Thank you, for the wonderful evening out Milday but I should return to the castle. Norrix had me helping him work on Modeus," he lied as a heated flush crossed his face.

Lucia gave a charmed smile "Thank you for coming along, tell them I said hello."

Modeus tried to keep a steady pace as he returned to the castle. His heart was fluttering and full of warmth the entire way home. On the way back he realized that he still had the heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand. 


	3. You Wound Me Good Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME HOW THE GRASS TASTES LITTLE MAN

Modeus struggled to wake up that morning almost a week later and pulled the cover over his head instead. He wanted to go back to his void of sleep instead of dealing with early morning. 

He was rudely awoken a second later when Norrix pulled the blanket away "Modeus, it's time for breakfast and we need to get going," the mage said as he bundled the blanket away.

The knight groaned and tried hiding his face into the pillow "Let me sleep longer, I have a hard time just falling asleep last night."

There wasn't an immediate response but he heard a huff "Fine, but if you aren't awake before lunch. I'm going to summon you there myself."

Modeus sighed and nodded with a muffled "Okay." He was glad to sink back into the comforting darkness of sleep.

\--------

He woke up to the sun higher and felt more rested. Modeus knew he had to eat for the day as well. The idea still disgusted him but there was no point in delaying the inevitable. He preformed his new daily routine of clothing and hair. It looked like a good day outside.

The field was preoccupied with knights training for a battle that was to take place that evening. Baynard approached when Modeus had been checking a sword "Aren't you that knight who's been seen with Norrix?" He asked.

Modeus didn't spare him a glance "Aren't you the former champion knight that was beat by an empty suit of armor?" He joked.

He didn't need to see the other knight to tell how angry he was "Like you could do better?"

Baynard was on his bad side which meant that Modeus was going to have to look at him eventually. Modeus turned his head "Well I'm certain Norrix wouldn't have invited me to aid him in improving Modeus for battle. So yes, I believe I can do better."

The red rage that grew on the knight's face made everything all the better. Thankfully his squire appeared before anything could erupt. Peres worked to usher Baynard away "Sorry about him, I'm sure you'll do great today," the squire said.

Modeus smirked "If your knight wishes, I would gladly take him on in the competition today," he remarked.

"No, he's still-"

"I'll see you at the competition then!"

A laugh rumbled from the former armor's chest "Be ready to fight Sir Mode later today then," he called as Baynard was forced away, still seething.

Norrix encountered Modeus before the knight had at lunch later that day "Please tell me Baynard _didn't_ challenge you to a fight which takes place at the tournament this evening."

"He did, what's the matter? I've beaten him easily before." Modeus strode onwards without much care for the idea.

The mage made a noise and followed "Modeus, you were an empty suit of armor before which is why you won. You're a human now, which let me remind you, carry stuff inside of them," he said.

Modeus paused in his tracks. He hadn't even suffered a major injury within his week of humanity so how would he react to feeling genuine pain when Baynard stabbed him with a sword like before. He sighed "That is a major problem," he replied.

Norrix smiled stiffly "Exactly! You're going to need something in order to not get turned into a personal dummy by Sir Baynard," he explained.

"So what is your plan than?" Modeus asked.

"It'll be easy."

Attaching armor was supposed to be easy, as Modeus was working on strapping the chest plate together. He had been this exact thing not that long ago but still struggled to get the clasp in place. Norrix would -Should- have been helping but he was currently at the king's stand.

He had forgotten that this tournament would mean Lucia would be present. She would witness him either lose or win this fight. First option was not going to under any circumstances happen. He would rather die than deal with the crippling embarrassment of losing in front of Lady Lucia.

Modeus strapped a shield over his arm and took a deep breath. His heart was racing at the idea that Lucia was present and would see him fight again. He desperately wanted to win this. The sun was far from resting meaning he still had time. 

Entering the ring, the pair of knights met before the king. Modeus smiled seeing when he saw the lady in waiting beside her friend.

King Reimund was seated in the stall before them "I'm glad to see that we have a new knight ready to challenge sir Baynard, who are you and what brings you to our kingdom?" He asked.

Modeus briefly bowed "I am Sir Mode, my friend Norrix invited me to help improve the project he's worked on," he explained. The lie felt natural after a weeks worth of time. Nobody questioned where Modeus actually was and they didn't press further. He couldn't resist adding "I would like to say, that if I were to win this fight. My favor is to Lady Lucia."

The king laughed "Well I'm glad we've got such an interesting contestant. Let's see how well this final challenge favors," he said. The pair walked to their positions.

The battle began with the clash of steel on steel. The two stared at each other as they went for another attack. Baynard ducked under the next swing and instantly vanished from sight. Modeus knew the knight had gone to his blind eye and felt the sharp slash of pain bloom in his left side. He took a chance and swung hard as he turned within the knight's direction. The blade sung into a body but not deep enough to kill the man. A sharp slash here, a narrow miss there, a dance of swords and the cries of metal was all there was in the fight. A one point he had lost his blade and caught the sharp sides of Baynard's weapon between his hands. They were smeared with blood and wide gashes that prevent him from even trying to hold up his sword again.

The battle felt endlessly long. Modeus hadn't been in so much pain before in his life. He heaved a heavy sigh while still holding his shield, the sword out of reach. Baynard was just as injuries but neither dared back down from the other.

The blue knight charged. In a last surge of strength Modeus pushed himself up to meet Baynard "TELL ME HOW THE GRASS TASTES LITTLE MAN!" He roared.

The resulting noise and impact shook his mind and head. But unstoppable heavy force meeting unstoppable heavier force was something nobody expected. Baynard landed in a heap on the ground, disoriented and unable to stand. Modeus took a shuddering breath but remained standing "It would seem- I have won," he remarked then gave out to blood loss with a heavy thump.

\--------

Modeus woke up feeling like somebody had slammed him with a sack of bricks. His side hurt, his wound stung, the pressure on his hands ached. He made sure that he was never participating in another fight like that until he returned to his natural state. He rolled over on the cot and noticed a small night stand set up next to him.

A white rose sat in a vase with a script tied to it. He stared at the letters to slowly decipher the message.

_For Sir Mode, when you've recovered enough to bestow me your favor in person._

A soft smile crossed his face. Maybe he would participate in a few more fights of the less damaging variety.


	4. Distant Memories - Modeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Modeus' half of the fix, I'll write Lucia's half tomorrow.  
> Caution: Somebody gets a little too drunk for his first time.

Modeus hummed as he went about the crowd. There was a faint thump to the air and he was alive to it. 

God, he was _Alive._ It might be the alcohol in his drink but everything about being human was amazing for once. The hushed voices in the air, the sharp heat of the drink when he took a sip, and the wonderful swell of music as it played. Modeus swept up his creator in one arm "Oh such a time to be human! Why didn't we turn me sooner?" He asked joyous. Emotions! He loved having so many emotions!

Norrix struggled to be free "Keep it down! Nobody can know that Modeus!" He hissed in a whisper.

The knight laughed loudly and jostled Norrix some "Come oooon, nobody is even giving us a second look. Loosen up dear creator." He took a quick drink from mug in his hand, down the remainder. He leaned on the wall near him.

The mage gave him a look "Modeus, are you DRUNK?" He asked as if it was a scandal.

A single nod made his Creator turn red in the face with anger "I Cannot Believe This! You- You- I Can't Even Think Of What To Say."

"Then don't, the night is young and we only have limited time in this realm."

Norrix was detered by the phrase but sighed "Stay put, you need something else to drink that isn't 80% alcohol," he said and walked away.

Modeus did the opposite. He wasn't forced to do whatever the mage said anymore plus he wanted to experience humanity to its fullest before he was empty armor again. 

Around three more glasses of sweet dizzying nectar, Modeus felt unwell. The world was moving too fast, his sense were either dulled or heightened, everything was everything and he was nothing. He leaned on a wall and felt a growing sensation in his stomach. Why had he drank so much? It felt endless and he hated every second in his mortal prison.

Two people approached him. He couldn't think of anything to say or else he might do something worse by accident "Finally! Who isn't you're so big but so easy to lose!" Norrix chided.

Lucia placed a hand on his side "Are you well?" She asked. He was thankful that somebody was worried for him instead of mocking him like a child.

Modeus shook his head. He felt flushed and his stomach gave a sharp lurch to his throat. He craved death.

Norrix made a noise in his throat like a scoff "Let's get you to bed before something worse happens," he said.

The knight opened his mouth to speak, to say _"I'm sorry for being stupid."_ But what came out was worse.

Modeus did not recall getting to the hall way, his memory failed on entering the room, the fact his shirt was gone alluded his mind, how had he gotten in a bed had long abandoned him. All he knew was soft warmth of a bed and the drained feeling of his buzz leaving him. He couldn't stop thinking about the disaster that had ended his time at the party, Norrix scream of horror, and everything coming to a screeching halt. Modeus hated emotions like what he felt now. Embrassed, drained, and ashamed.

He had vomited on his Creator, the person who made him! Nothing would ever relieve the shame that crushed his mind now. Instead he shoved his face into the pillow and let the darkness of sleep overcome him. Hopefully when he woke up the memory of the disaster would be forgotten just like every thing else.

\--------

Modeus woke to a pounding in his skull. He hissed at the sunlight invading his eyes. The knight hurried his face in the fluff when he realized somebody was standing over him "Mode."

He refused to look up. He knew from her voice who it was but he didn't want to look.

"Sir Mode."

Maybe if he just remained still enough then she'd leave.

"Sir Mode, I know you're awake."

The blanket was pulled away. Instinct to not be cold forced him to curl into a tight ball and hide inside his darkness longer. He tried not looking at her as he grumbled "Leave please."

"Sir Mode, are you still bothered by last night?" Lucia asked, a hand touching his shoulder. It felt so warm and soft.

Modeus peeked from the pillow a tad. The early light filtered through the window and over her. The dark reds and browns of her hair, the tan skin like early fall leaves, blue eyes full of concern and comfort. It made his heart melt. He hid his face once more "Yes."

The hand softly traced a circle on his back "Well if you feel any better, Norrix would like to speak to you. He seems less upset about what happened."

"But I am not. I just-" the thought was repulsive alone "It was shameless and stupid of me to act out the way I did."

"Everybody has their mistakes."

"I should have listened."

The hand left, letting the cold seep back into his skin where it had been "I'll fetch you something to drink. Water usually helps ease the affects of a hang over," Lucia said.

Modeus didn't want her to leave. He wanted to call her back and ask her to stay. Instead he watched her go, and sunk back into the darkness of the pillow. Sleep reclaiming him in his shame a second time.


	5. Distant Memories - Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Tarnished boots 2 - Lucia's Point Of View  
> Not as long but still very soft

Lady Lucia had encountered Norrix looking upset and grumbling to himself. She approached and could make out the hints of _Mode_ and _Foolish,_ it seemed that to two had clashed about something. She tried being careful as she appeared next to him "Got into a fight with Sir Mode?" She asked.

The mage looked at her, his face coloring red and sighed "Unfornately so, he's not the type to drink often but I don't want him getting carried away."

"First time drinking in a while? It happens to everyone."

"I suppose it does."

They had paired together after that, looking for the knight. It was surprisingly tough as every time it seemed like they reached where he had been last, Mode was not there. They did find him eventually. He was pressed to a wall and looked unwell "Finally! How isn't you're so big but so easy to lose!" Norrix chided.

Lucia placed a hand on his side "Are you well?" She asked. Mode shook his head. His skin hot to the touch even under the shirt and looked like he was getting worse by the second.

Norrix made a noise in his throat like a scoff "Let's get you to bed before something worse happens," he said.

The knight opened his mouth to speak, But what came out was worse.

They did their best to lead Mode away from the party and the scene. Norrix looked like he might be sick if they had stayed in the room a second longer.

Lucia helped the knight remove his shirt and balled it away into a basket in the corner. Turning back, he had buried himself under the blanket.

It made him look smaller. She was used to the man being large and dangerous but now, he was a child. His mismatched eyes were unfocused and looked on verge of tears. She would let him have to rest of the night to himself and return in the morning.

\--------

It was a few minutes to late dawn when she came back. Sir Mode was still in bed where she had left him the night before.

On the way in the hall Norrix had nervously asked her if she would pass a message along to the knight. The sight of him now was different compared to last night. Kirsi had remarked a few times that Mode was her Tall, Dark, and Handsome knight that finally arrived. She didn't disagree with any of the matter. He was very dark as in the faint morning, it wasn't black as night like everybody said but more of a deeper brown. His hair was dark reds and blacks turning white near the ends. There was the scar over his gray eye, it was a mystery amongst the court how he had gotten it.

Lucia was pulled from her thoughts by a soft hiss as Mode turned to stuff his face into the pillow. She couldn't resist a smile "Mode."

He didn't look up.

"Sir Mode."

Not matter how still he remained she wasn't going to leave.

"Sir Mode, I know you're awake."

She pulled the blanket was away. Immediately he curled into a tight ball from the loss. She barely heard his grumbled "Leave please."

"Sir Mode, are you still bothered by last night?" Lucia asked, touching a hand on his shoulder.

Mode peeked from the pillow a tad. There was a soft sadness in the russet red of his other eye. He hid his face once more "Yes."

She moved her hand and softly traced a circle on his back "Well if you feel any better, Norrix would like to speak to you. He seems less upset about what happened."

"But I am not. I just-" he went silent and seemed to shrink more "It was shameless and stupid of me to act out the way I did."

"Everybody has their mistakes."

"I should have listened."

She wasn't going to make him get up until he had at least something to sway him "I'll fetch you something to drink. Water usually helps ease the affects of a hang over," Lucia said. The lady stood, walked out of the room. For the faintest moments before leaving, she felt his gaze on her. Something about it made her know that he would be fine.


	6. Lovely You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Wine was easier to drink because it took a lot to get drunk on. Modeus wasn't even that drunk if anything it was moreover a low buzz. He took a lot of precautions around drinking this time too. The knight had designated a far off spot in the room to himself that was close to a door in case he wanted to leave.

Modeus wasn't sure if maybe because he chose to drink less than his last encounter with alcohol or if it was something else entirely but he felt a little exhausted. The knight stood up and started getting ready to leave when Lady Lucia was by his side suddenly. She smiled at him "Going to bed already?" She asked.

He couldn't resist as a small chuckle escaped him "Yes as much as I'd enjoy to stay, it seems my body has other plans," he replied.

Lucia gently took his arm and Modeus felt a blush form "Let me help you, Norrix mentioned you looked a bit exhausted."

By exhausted he probably meant drunk. But the knight didn't care that deeply about his Creator or the implication of why she might actually be here for. All he cared was that Lucia was with him.

They kept a small conversation going until the pair had arrived at a room. Ever since his last drinking incident over a month ago, Modeus had been moved into an available room. He nudged the door open and looked to Lucia "Care to chat a bit longer?" He asked, hoping she'd agree.

There was a moment of hesitation. His mind already preparing if she said no but the smile turned soft "I don't see a reason not to end now," Lucia replied. Modeus smiled in return, glad to be accepted. His heart beat excitedly as well.

The room wasn't filled with much. Just the usual Bed, Dresser, and Nightstand assortment. His closet was firmly closed but contained his cape and a knight armor. The bed had a large black blanket over top it with plain white pillows albeit they were squished. Modeus sat on the bed and laid on his back, a tired sigh coming from him. He turned to see Lucia sitting across and looking at him. It felt nice looking into her blue eyes. 

What would one compare Lucia's eyes too? The sea of brightest blue? The infinite sky above? The cloth of a babe's first blanket? The soft blue of a flourishing cornflower field? Oh to be alive and longing for a wondrous lady as she is.

The movement was sudden and unexpected but not unwelcomed. He moved to sit up and looking at her, gliding his hand to to tilt her chin upwards, closing his eyes and-

Her lips were soft and sweet. The kiss melted from seconds to a lifetime, warm in each other's embrace. He traced his hand from her chin up her face, moving to curling her hair. They parted for air. Modeus smiled briefly but noticed the pointed tip peeking from the curls of dark maroon hair. He pushed the hair aside to know what he was looking at "You're ears are pointed? As that the dark secret hidden here?" He teased. But when his gaze returned to her face, Modeus saw the fear instantly. His hand retracted immediately back to his side "I'm sorry, did I go to far?" He asked, feeling the oncoming swell of rejection.

Lucia shook her head "No! It's just- um... Nobody is meant to know," she replied. It raised my questions than answers. 

Modeus didn't understand exactly until a second later "A fairy." Was the only thing he could manage to say. It made sense for the ears, the fear, the implication. He couldn't stop the next phrase from falling out of his mouth "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her cornflower blue eyes looked more worried than he had intended and tried salvaging it like an idiot "Not like that. I know many are afraid of the far with the war going on currently but I'm not the person who's going to judge based off a single defining feature, I should know being scary on the outside." He felt a sting in his words. The fear everybody had towards his normal features had been easy to bear when he barely understood it.

Lucia had relaxed but still seemed on edge "It's hard when the war is mentioned like I'll be discovered at any second. So I guess that makes two of us," she said.

They were quiet for a bit, letting the tension ease away when Modeus asked "Do you have wings?"

The lady nodded once.

"Not to intrude but would it be okay if I could see them?"

A pause, the briefest of hesitation before "Give me a day to think on it."

The knight hummed as an agreement. He leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes once more.

It feel into a quiet but peaceful resolve. Eventually Lucia had to leave as it grew later into the night. Despite the recent discovery, his thoughts kept returning to the kiss. 

That had probably been the best night for Modeus as a human.


	7. Brushy, Brushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brushy Brushy!!

Modeus brushed out the white fur lining of his cloak. It was important to keep it brushed as needed. He smiled at his handiwork before returning the cloak to it's rightful place in his closet. He hadn't worn it in a month but the was only because nobody could know he was the sentient armor Modeus and pretend to be Sir Mode.

He dearly missed wearing it and would bring it out every day to brush the fur lining. It was a reassuring task to unwind from the long day of humanity. Modeus checked his palms after setting the brush on the stand. Ever since his fight against Baynard, the cuts on his palms had hardened into metal. Even the wound on his side had done the same.

Norrix had guessed that when his human form took any damage, the magic was broken from that spot and left what he was under it. Metal. Modeus worried everyday he would revert to his armor form entirely but as of recent, no such thing had happened. He wasn't human at all if any wound would turn into his metallic self. What would happen if he was beheaded? Would he turn back to the armor? Or would he actually die?

It was a fear he hoped would never come true. How did humans live their lives so thoroughly without the looming fear of death at every turn? That may have been a question that Modeus would never understand. He sighed and laid in his bed. Everything was a question and he had barely begun to scratch the surface.


	8. Festive Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smooch? A smooch please? Also fan art is extremely welcomed.

It had been a full day since Modeus had talked to Lucia. He understood why but he still missed seeing the lady in waiting. His best shot in talking to her again was at the evening's festival. He didn't know what it was for but he still knew that festivals were fun and enjoyable. Maybe he'd get another kiss.

He brushed his hair back ready to braid it as always when he noticed the small bumps along his hairline. Modeus tapped his finger on one bump, recalling the number of times he had bumped his head into doors ways or in the head rest. Just like his hands and sides it seemed that even light injuries were causing his horns to grow in. The knight grumbled to himself and left his hair as the mass of curls it was. 

Ignoring his Horny problem, Modeus tugged on a shirt and exited the room. He was going to find Lucia and ask her to the festival even if it killed him.

\--------

Every nerve was high wired and felt strained. Modeus watched as Lucia and Lady Kirsi talked near the end of the hall. Maybe asking was a mistake. Maybe he'd have a heart attack and die on the spot. Or the heart attack would cause him to turn back into his metal form in front of them both!

Modeus shifted on his heels, well it was either that or dying alone and he was not that pathetic. He moved from his place and began walking to the duo "Good evening Lady Kirsi and Lady Lucia," he greeted.

They had just stopped their own conversation as he got closer "Good evening Sir Mode, are you attending tonight's festival?" Kirsi asked.

Modeus couldn't resist a smile "Just on my way, will you both be in attendance as well?" He asked in turn.

A gleam appeared in her eye "Unfortunately I have wedding matters to attend to currently but Lucia was just on her way. Maybe you could escort her, after all you seem to handle a strong opponent," she replied sweetly, nudging her lady in waiting closer.

A blush blossomed on his face"Oh um if Lady Lucia is alright with me accompanying her?" 

It took a heart beat before Lucia responded "I would like it if Sir Mode would."

The queen smiled at the pair "I will leave you two then, many wedding things to plan." And hurried off before anymore could be said.

Lucia and Modeus started walking, a tense silence following. Unsure if the other should start speaking. Modeus had crossed his arms behind his back, he didn't know what to do now. Speak? Ask Hey How About Those Wings Right? Instead he felt even more of a nervous wreck.

"How have you been Sir Mode?" Lucia asked.

His brain went dead in that second "Brushy Brushy," he replied and immediately regretted his words "Sorry um, I've been great. Norrix had me brushing Modeus' cloak, who could have thought that a suit of armor would loving his fluff brushed?" He joked.

Lucia chuckled lightly "Modeus is very lively for a suit, you should see him at the petting zoo twol months ago. Norrix had to drag him away from the deer fawn," she teased.

Not his best moment, but they were fucking fawns and Modeus was not just going to Leave Them. He smiled "You must know a lot about him then?" He asked.

The lady nodded "I've had my fair share of encountered with him." They walked in silence for a minute as she thought of something "Modeus has a childish attitude at times, once he tried pretending to sleep by laying down on Norrix's bed. Didn't work and the frame did break but he still tried even while getting scolded."

Stars above, Modeus felt so dumb for doing that now. Tiny bed holding a giant suit like him? "What a silly lad. How does anybody find him scary when he kidnapping baby deers and breaking beds?"

"Who knows. Modeus is sweet at times too," She added, but didn't elaborate on the matter.

They had exited the castle and were slowly approaching the glowing fair grounds "Did you think about it?" Modeus asked.

Lucia looked at him "About what?" She asked, seeming to be pulled from another place in her mind.

"The other day, after we had um..." A heat filled his face "after we kissed and the whole Ear fiasco?" He said, feeling jittery.

"Oh."

"You don't have too, I just wanted to know if you had done any thinking on it and it's perfectly fine if you say no and wish to never talk about the subject again," Modeus rambled, his arms felt of pins and needles and he almost tripped on a loose stone.

Lucia grabbed his arm to help steady him "Its fine Mode, remind me after the festival and I will have an answer ready," she said.

Modeus nodded "Alright but for now," he gestured to the open arch of the gates "Let's have some fun shall we?" 

The smile that crossed her face had him smitten again like ever other time.

The festival was beautiful and full of life. They had gone around to view games and prizes, animals at a petting zoo which Modeus resisted the urge to keep the fawn despite its insistence on following him around the zoo and almost out the gate. At one stall he couldn't resist the urge and stopped when he saw the biggest prize. Immediately he blocked Lucia's view of it "Can you handle yourself for a few minutes?" He asked.

The fae raised an eyebrow "Oh? Is it something secret?" She asked, trying to peek over his shoulder. 

He was glad to still be tall "Super important secret, you cannot see until I'm done," he said.

Lucia rolled her eyes but smiled the tiniest bit "Alright, I'll be waiting at the petting zoo," she said. 

Modeus didn't move an inch until she had fully gone from his sight. He turned around a second later "What do I need to do to win that?" He said, pointing to the large plush.

The stall worker glanced up the prize "Ring the bell," they replied, gesturing to the large bell at the top of a post. Modeus smirked.

Half of minute later, Lucia's vision was blocked by a large black plush "Wady Wucia!" It squeaked "I Wuv You! Gimmie A Kiss!" 

Lucia couldn't stop the burst of laughter as Mode smiled from behind the three food tall Modeus plush. He waved its little hand "So? Worth the wait right?" He asked.

The lady nodded "I can't believe it, that's adorable," she replied, squeezing the other hand.

Modeus held it to her "I know it's not the real thing but until the actual Modeus is in working order again then a fluffy toy version will do," he explained with a smile. 

The sparkle in her eyes made it ever more worth win "You really didn't have ro."

"You're right but I chose too."

His heart did cart wheels when Lucia pressed a kiss to his cheek. Modeus felt soft a butter and jiggly as jelly. Lucia smiled softly at him "Would you wish to meet tomorrow?" She asked.

He barely managed a nod but it was definitely worth it. The duo left the festival shortly after. The night was young but they did something better planned for the next evening.

\-------

Modeus planted his face into his pillow and left a soft squeal. He couldn't get over a single kiss on the cheek. He might not fall asleep ever again if it meant the night would stay forever in his heart.


	9. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, you'd've wish I stolen your liver.

Soft delicate wings, for a second he wondered if he had thought wrong. His fingers reached the end of the large wings and stopped on Lucia's back. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her nape-

Modeus snorted awake, he had wanted to sleep for a little bit longer but his internal clock said no. He stood up to stretch his arms over his head and begin his routine. After all he had a very important thing to do today.

His day was promptly ruined by Baynard. 

The knight was being a over pompous ass like normal when Modeus had encountered him on the training field "So I told him that- Oh, good day Sir Mode," Peres greeted.

Modeus nodded as a greeting but focused on picking a sword to train with. Baynard grumbled under his breath "and there's the false man."

He turned around "False man?" He asked sharply, glaring at his rival.

Baynard looked at him, Peres attempting to intervene "Ah, he's just a little tired after a bad night-" 

"I know you're Modeus," Baynard cut in.

For a moment his heart jumped up to his throat. There was no way Baynard actually knew the truth from mere chance. So he tried to play it cool "I mean there is a chance Modeus is based on myself but I am not the knight that bested you."

The flushed rage filled Baynard's usually charming face "Bullshit, I know you are Modeus! I heard you talking with Norrix about it that night you vomited on him! He even called you Modeus!"

"My full name is Modeus Faus but I just prefer the name Mode."

Baynard ripped his head "Strangely you just happen to share Norrix's last name?"

Modeus was slowly losing his cool "We're cousins," he said.

The knight laughed as if catching him "He's only ever referred to you as a friend, now you claim to be cousins?"

He knew humans were weird about family and bloodlines and everything like that but how was he going to.

Oh.

_Oh._

Modeus frowned but felt almost smug "It grows tiresome to explain you're cousins when everybody questions about my race constantly, so we just call each other friends," he said.

The knight deflated instantly which gave Peres the opportunity the pull him away "Sorry, as I said he's had a rough night."

Modeus nodded "None taken, this gas happened before," he lied and returned his attention the collections of sword as he had been here to do.

\----------

He sunk into the tub of water and groaned as the heat relieved his tense muscles. The day had run long and tiresome from a full day of practice but it proved good and well to train. Modeus had been getting better at fighting even though he was designed to be good at it.

Before becoming human, Modeus didn't like water. It would seep inside of him and he also feared of rusting. As a human, water was beyond wonderful. Humans always had a lot of water inside of them with sweat, blood, tears, and other things but bathing in water or even relaxing in it was so nice. He never wanted to leave the comfort of the tub. But he'd have to eventually. 

He began fully washing his hair down and tried avoiding the horn bumps. They had grown acutely sensitive in the past weeks and he wasn't sure what would happen if he touched them. He didn't want to find out either in the case it might be something worse.

Modeus tugged on comfy sleep wear and headed to Lucia's room. He was ready for whatever happened tonight. When the door opened, he was not ready at all. Lucia was dressed in a long night gown that showed her shoulders "It's good to see you Sir Mode," she said.

He squeaked a noise "Pleasure is mine Lady Lucia," he replied. Once inside, he sat on the bed and watched as she pulled her hair aside.

They were gorgeous. Large and blue with a faint sparkle on them. He had to resist the urge to touch them "How do you hide them so well?" He asked, leaning closer to inspect them.

"My corsets, they're designed for tightening them together," she replied, briefly looking over her shoulder.

Modeus reached forward and stopped "Are you okay with them being touched?" He asked.

She nodded. He gently pressed his fingers on the largest set. They were intensely delicate. Modeus traced the black lines on blue wings. Delicate and soft like a butterfly pair. He never understood how the fae could move so fast or so easily with them "Have you flown before?"

"No, it's too dangerous for me to even think of such things."

He gently nudged them more open, watching the way they sparkled and seemed even larger when opened. It reminded him of the dream this morning, as his fingers reached her back. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck "You're very beautiful," he whispered.

Lucia looked almost smaller "Mode-"

He stopped her with another kiss to her shoulder "I really mean it, you're so beautiful and I'm blessed to even be here now."

She turned to look at him "We barely known each other for three months," she said but couldn't stop smiling.

"They've been the best three months of my life."

Unlike the last kiss, this one was sudden. The bumped against each other while leaning in. For a moment it was silly, cute, and fun. The next, Modeus felt a sharp pain in his head. He hissed sharply and held his head in his hands as the pain grew. 

He couldn't make out many words over the thunder of his heartbeat but heard a faint asking of what was wrong.

He wanted to reply but instead it rose into a crescendo of ringing, sharp death. There was a slamming, Lucia was gone, Modeus screamed out in pain. From pain came something horrible.

They had grown to their full size instantly. Albeit one was shorter than the other but nonetheless, everybody could see the large sharp horns. Modeus felt uncomfortable by the state's of three physicians and Norrix as they all pondered over what cause them to grow. He lied as always. Claiming the bumps had started growing in a few days after his fight with Baynard. The best conclusion was a curse. Either fae or otherwise but nobody knew for sure. What was worrisome to the group were What his new horns meant. Was he turning into something else or if the pair was the extent of it.

He avoided talking to Lucia, even being seen by her after the disastrous night was too much. Instead he locked himself inside his room and didn't come out for the following week. What could he do? He confesses to falling in love with her and suddenly grows a pair of horns while trying to kiss her. It must have been far worse for her than it had been for him. Modeus loved her too much to put her through any of this was her own fault.

Yet Norrix insisted he not confess to being the armor he really was. What was worse; Being sentient armor turned human or being cursed? He hadn't even told Norrix the full truth that he was there to see Lucia just that they had cross paths when it happened.

Modeus flattened himself into his depression nest and tried going back to sleep. He didn't want to be human anymore.

It hurts too much.


	10. Grabbing The Bull By The Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave y'all like 2 days to recover, get ready for more ANGST

There was a persistent knocking at his door. Modeus pressed his face into the pillow and tried ignoring as best he could. Yet it continued. He peeled at the door slightly "What Do You Want?" He called.

"Open the door, we need to talk," Norrix replied from the other side.

"No! There is nothing to talk about and I don't want to see anybody!"

For a blissful moment, there was no noise besides the chirping of birds and his own breaths. Modeus gladly turned over to start going to sleep again-

Norrix stood right over him "You're Going To Get Up Whether You Want To Or Not," the Mage threatened.

Modeus squinted at him angrily but didn't budge or move. Norrix tugged at the blanket "Come on, get up you oversized child." There was a sudden rush of cool air and Modeus grumbled while trying to get warm again.

"Seriously Modeus, what is your problem? You don't leave your room for a week, you're acting like a child, and you clearly have done the bare minimum in taking care of yourself," he complained, gesturing to basically everything in the room. It was true, Modeus had barely left the room unless he needed to bathe or to eat and even then he had done as little as possible to care for himself.

Modeus sighed and looked up at the man before him "Norrix, can you just let me suffer in silence for once in my entire life?" He said.

"No, now either tell me what's going on with you or I start making you do things."

He thought about it. How he could lay here and adamantly not tell Norrix what was going on like how marjorly he fucked up with his crush. Modeus grumbled but sat up "Fine, but you can't go around telling anybody," he stated.

Norrix sat down next to him "I won't, now tell me what's wrong," he said.

Modeus didn't really want to let Norrix know but he stared at the ground and said "I was trying to kiss Lady Lucia when they grew in." Norrix didn't say anything at first and Modeus felt himself panic slightly "I thought, it was only like a second kiss and I had told her that I liked her but we bumped foreheads and they just erupted out and I don't want her to be upset because she thought she had like cursed me or something!" 

"Wait, why would she think she cursed you? She doesn't know how to even preform any spells," Norrix said after Modeus had finished. The knight hugged himself "Modeus, why would lady Lucia think she cursed you?" 

"I said too much," Modeus whispered.

Norrix stood up "Obviously! Be honest with me why would Lucia think she caused the horns?" He asked, his voice growing harsh. The knight didn't look up, his eyes stayed to the floor. The mage frowned "Modeus. I can't help if you don't-"

"Get. Out."

Norrix stopped talking, thrown by the sudden edge in Modeus' voice. The knight looked up, his eyes full of hate "I Said Get Out." 

"Calm down, we can still talk this through."

Modeus stood up. He seemed dangerous in the dim light and looming presence. It reminded Norrix of when he first acquired the suit that was Modeus naturally. The horns did not help at all "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, so either you get out or I'll make you get out," he threatened. 

The mage hurried out the door. It slammed shut and echoed down the hall. He felt the echo chase him. Fine enough, if he couldn't get Modeus to talk to him. He knew who would.

\---------

Modeus rolled out of bed again when he heard first knock. Norrix stood at the door "I thought I already asked you to leave me alone," he said.

Norrix entered his room with two strides "I asked Lucia what happened," he said with an air of ease.

"And? She probably didn't tell you."

"That she's a fairy? No, she did."

Fear held Modeus for a minute then anger rose up and took a step towards "So, if you dare hurt her-"

Norrix held up his hands "Mode, please I wouldn't ever think of it!" He said.

Modeus stopped himself from say anything next. He stared at the mage, while he had been shrouded to whoever was underneath he knew it wasn't Norrix. The knight stepped closer "You made a mistake," he said calmly. 

Not-Norrix looked at him nervously and stepped back every step Modeus got closer "We're here to talk about you, not me," he said.

Soon Modeus had the stranger wearing his creator's face pin to a wall "So who are you underneath?" He asked.

Nothing looked unusual about Not-Norrix's appearance as far as he could tell minus the newest accessory. Not-Norrix stared up at him, Speechless at being caught. Modeus held up the charm attached to a small chain necklace "Is this your little secret?" 

"I'm Sorry," Not-Norrix said. Modeus was about to ask why when the chain to the necklace tightened in his gasp and snapped away. He felt the stranger suddenly kissing him. Modeus jerked back so fast that he almost fell back against his bed. For a moment the knight could only stare at the broken disguise charm in his hand then looked up at the intruder. His breath caught in his throat.

"It was mostly Norrix's magic for the charm but I did come up with idea," Lucia said. 

The weight of the horns felt heavier, every detail of his humanity slipping away was prominent in his mind. Modeus tore his gaze to the floor "Why?" He could barely think, let alone struggle to get any words out beyond the one.

The faint sound of her footsteps getting closer made everything feel magnified. A horrible monster he was for playing human and spreading lies "Norrix explained why you were avoiding me."

He turned away "It was better that way, then you didn't have to see me like this."

Stars above, the faint touch of her hand sent shock waves through his arm "A depressed lump?" 

"Less than human."

"Sir Mode-"

"Modeus."

He looked at her, feeling scared and numb. His voice was far away but the words were sharp and clear even now.

"You named me, _Modeus_."


	11. Please Take Care Of Yourself, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's like 1 Dick joke cause I needed a little but of laughter before a slaughter

Her eyes were so blue. He felt like he was drowning in them. So full of dread and stupidity for saying it " _I_ named you?" She asked finally.

Modeus nodded, words too much at this point to even try. She stared at him longer as if trying to fine similarities between his forms. His eyes closed as she gently touched the scar over his blind eye. The touch moved upwards and he bent down to let her trace the horns. He held his breath as he opened his eyes again and looked up at her gaze.

She didn't look at all as he had been dreading, not appalled, disgusted, hurt, betrayed. Just... reassured. He closed his eyes again "Why aren't you upset? I've done so much to hurt you this past week," he said.

Her hand touched his check and Modeus couldn't resist pressing into the touch. It felt so wonderful for her to be touching him again, to be in her radiant presence once more. He felt wrong in it somehow despite it all like he shouldn't be forgiven so easily.

Her smile was wonderful when he looked at her "I was starting to wonder, Modeus."

Modeus was speechless for once in his human form. Nothing could have prepared him for those words. Everything felt drastically different with her touch and soft loving gaze. She was a goddess and he was human. Why did his face face feel strangely wet all of the sudden? Lucia looked concerned "Are you okay?" She asked.

He wiped the back of his hand over the wet spot. So this is what crying was. Modeus wiped away the tears but more seemed to replace them. He let out a sad laugh "I'm just-" the pressure was so heavy before but just a few words cleared everything up "You're so nice and beautiful and wonderful, what did I do to be here? With somebody as perfect as you?" He sobbed.

She crouched down to he level with him. Her arms wrapping around his chest. Modeus immediately hugged her back, pulling her in closer through the mess of tears and sobbing. She was so small in his arms. So, so small. 

Time passed in a weird flux as he cried in her embrace. It was everything he had been holding in for such a long time that it was an entire flood of tears.

When he was finally, _Finally,_ done Modeus wiped his face to double check then leaned onto the bed next to them "stars, why is this exhausting?" He murmured.

Lucia laughed just a tad "It can be like that, now get up you're a mess," she teased, standing up and brushing her gown down. 

Modeus blushed when he noticed the large wet stain on her shoulder and hurriedly stood "Yep, let's um- what are we doing now?" He asked.

"Well as far as I know. You've done the bare minimum in taking care of yourself so as a lady in waiting, I'm putting those care taking skills to use and making you take better care of yourself," he felt a small pat on his butt as she walked away "Now come on, armor boy," she teased. Modeus chuckled and followed after her.

\--------

"I refuse to get naked in a tub and let you bathe me," Modeus said as they stood in the bath quarters of the castle.

Lucia looked unfazed at his words "Modeus, get in the tub or the water's going to get cold," she said.

He crossed his arms "No, not unless you aren't in here," he said.

They had been arguing for a past few minutes over him taking a bath. Lucia had insisted she help him bathe under the impression he wouldn't do it properly himself. Modeus had bathed before so he knew exactly what he was doing and could handle himself on his own. Lucia sighed "Alright, but I'll be outside if you need anything," she said and exited the room.

Modeus sighed and began undressing. He sunk into the bed with a relieved groan as the warmth sunk into his body. It felt beyond amaz-

Warm water flooded his senses. Modeus jerked forward with a sputtering cough and tried to escape the bath, hands pinned his shoulders and kept him there "Calm Down! Calm Down!" 

The hands carefully eased up on his shoulders and he looked up at Lady Lucia's face "Were you trying to drown me?" He asked.

Lucia laughed as she picked up a bottle of something flower scented "Calm down, it'll be easier if you just let me help," she teased, squeezing a pink goop in her hands. It felt grossly cold on his scalp as she worked it into his hair. Modeus wasn't going to admit it aloud but the feeling was wonderful and melted to the touch. A damp cloth plopped on his face just over his eyes. He reached for it when a hand smacked his away "Don't touch, it'll stop water from getting in your eyes," she said.

There was a much gentler, more welcomed feeling of water being poured along and over his head. Modeus let out a sigh at the feeling of fingers working into his scalp and warm water pouring down his hair. He wanted to stay in the moment forever.

After doing a second through washing Lucia handed Modeus a wash cloth "Now, you can bathe in peace," She teased and exited.

He waited a few minutes in case she did try to sneak in again but gladly started scrubbing down after making sure. Modeus went over to a chair to grab the towel when he realized there was none. He chewed his lip "Uh Lucia," he called.

The door opened to the lady in waiting standing ready for- they both screamed in panic. Modeus immediately dropped himself back into the tub full if lukewarm water as Lucia tried her gaze to the wall opposite of him. She muttered something under her breath "what?" Modeus squeaked.

Her gaze didn't moved from the wall but he could hear the blush in her voice "Something Kirsi said, curtains matching the drapes," she replied. Lucia spared a glance over her shoulder and sighed "Um, did you call for me?" She asked.

He pointed to the chair he had been at "we forgot towels," he whispered. 

Lucia stared at the chair then laughed "I thought something was missing before we had started," she said, she grabbed the door "I'll go get that, stay in the tub until I'm back" she joked.

Modeus refused to budge even as the water grew colder and his frongets grew pruny. Lucia entered with a towel and turned away when she handed it to him.

This was going to be scarred into his mind forever.


	12. What's Your Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIKE NEXT CHAPTER SOON

Modeus hadn't realized how badly he missed the warmth of the sun until he was sitting in a window nook at the Royal library. He had his eyes closed and enjoyed the soft kisses of sunshine. Lucia was reading something to him but he had zoned out to the comfort, he forgot what she was reading. He faintly recalled it being about a young woman falling in love with a prince cursed into a beast. 

He heard the book close and opened an eye to look "For a second I thought you fell asleep," Lucia teased.

Modeus smiled "I almost did, it was a very good story," he replied, reaching up to brush a curl from her face. He gave her a quick a kiss on the forehead.

Her face turned a soft shade of red as she smiled "What would you think your happy ending is, Modeus?" She asked, taking his hand to hold.

"I already have it with you," he said, leaning forward to press another kiss to her lips. His horns caught on the wall and they both laughed. Modeus did catch the second kiss after readjusting "Though maybe a child or two would be nice in the future," and dropped his voice to a whisper and whispered "Or try now if you'd like," he added.

Lucia turned more red and laughed "Modeus! We're in public!" She said between giggles.

Modeus smiled, his former qualms for his armor features faded, showing off the new fangs "I'm not hearing a no for later tonight though."

Lucia had burst into a fit of laughter as he kissed a line on her neck and nipped at her collar. She pushed weakly at him "Please- please stop that tickles!" 

"Really? So what were to happen if-" 

He stopped. Something sharp and dangerous filled the air. Modeus pulled them both to the floor from the window "What's-" Lucia started but her words were drowned out by the hissing and crackles of red energy filling the window. The book had still been up there when it erupted into a blast of smoke and burned paper.

They stared at the magic ward. Freeing themselves from the other, Modeus held Lucia closer to his side. His gaze never left the window but there was a faint whisper from Lucia he did hear.

"Another Fairy got in."


	13. And The Universe Said, I Love You Because You Are Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be humanized Armor with his fairy girlfriend

Everything was highwired and dangerous. They roamed the castle carefully as they tried to find a place that wasn't full of guards. It was familiar how five months ago they had been in a similar situation with a different fairy and a fully armored Modeus. 

It made a small laugh bubble up from his chest. Lucia looked back at him "What's got you all bubbly?" 

"Old memories," he replied "Remeber that guy at the court challenge from a month ago?" 

Lucia nodded "You almost tore him to shreds."

"I didn't like how he touched you."

"He had been a little drunk."

"Well I'd gladly fight anybody if it meant not a curl of yours is out of place."

Lucia laughed as they turned a corner. Norrix and Baynard were paired together "What's happening? Why are the wards up?" Modeus asked.

Norrix sighed "King Reimund-"

"Apparently some visiting fairy hunter just told us there's a fairy in the castle," Baynard interrupted.

Modeus felt Lucia squeeze his hand "On what proof?" Lucia asked, in a small voice.

Baynard waved a dismissive hand "Stuck up nobody-"

Norrix clapped a hand over the knight's mouth "He's a famous bounty hunter with a good eye for hunting fairies, supernaturally good at it but everybody knows he uses magical weapons to catch them," he explained. The mage jerked his hand away with a disgusted look.

Modeus could feel the fear running between them. Lucia for fear of discovery and Modues for fear of her life in danger. The man frowned "That's all they can go off is some fancy show dog barking his trap?" He said.

Norrix pinched the bridge of his nose "Nobody knows how but Sir Stev has caught an growing count of fairies before they could even act on their schemes," He countered.

Modeus squeezed Lucia's hand in his own "Well I'll see to it that he is clearly wrong," he replied curtly, leading Lucia ahead of him.

"And how are you doing that?" The mage called.

"You made me to hunt them as well remember?" He called over his shoulder. Modeus cracked a smile as he heard Baynard shouting at Norrix about being right. 

They vanished around a corner when Lucia moved to look at him again "You were made to hunt fairies?" She asked.

His heart stuttered weakly "Did really work, I couldn't find the last one without you and I didn't even have a clue you were one either until like two weeks ago," His hand took her own "I meant it earlier, I'd fight anybody for your safety," he reassured. The knight kissed her hand.

Lucia still was nervous but he was glad it wasn't directed towards him. They continued their journey through the corridors of the castle. When they reached an area closer to the garden entrances, it seemed like a home stretch to safety.

Modeus was slammed into a column by something hard and heavy. He groaned as he stared at the thin wire net holding him down. 

Somebody pressed A boot on his chest. An unfamiliar man looked over Modeus' face "You're not it," he remarked. The net returned to the man in a quick motion with his wrist.

The knight stood up, he noticed Lucia was behind a column close to the door. He barely shook his head to signal that she shouldn't move yet. Modeus got up "I'm guessing you're Sir Stev, the fae hunter?" He inquired.

The man nodded as he looked over a chart in his hands. It was marked with lines and words that he could barely decipher on his own "Sir Stevin, best bounty hunter for the fair folk in all the land. Just clearing out a pesky fairy, could have sworn it was going to come this way," he said, muttering the last bit more to himself.

Modeus raised an eyebrow "Where's the fairy then if not here?" He asked through he was ready to deter the man from finding Lucia.

Stevin looked over his chart then back to the man before him "I've set a few traps around the castle, if this didn't catch it then one will," he said as if sure it would work.

Modeus looked briefly to where Lucia was hiding. Or Should Have Been Hiding. She was no longer there but the door to the outside was closed still.

The hunter didn't look at him as Lucia was dragged out into view by a coil of wires and netting. Her wings were fully opened and Stevin smirked "Oh, but it seems I've already-" 

Modeus had caught him by the throat "Let. Her. Go." He growled. 

Stevin stared at him "You're harboring a threat to our lives! She's a-" the man choked as Modeus applied pressure.

"I said. Let. Her. Go."

"Mode! Stand down!" 

The knight turned around. Norrix, Baynard, King Reimund, and a group of guards stared at them. He held his grasp on the man. Stevin weakly hit against his arm.

Norrix had strands of magic forming "Put him down, it can be resolved peacefully," he said.

Modeus looked at the magic then at Norrix then to the group "Not until he releases lady Lucia," he warned.

The mage nodded once. The knight watched as the bindings broke and freed her. He dropped the man to rush over, nearly scraping his knees just to be closer "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Lucia nodded weakly and leaned into his chest. He held her close, gently touching her back in the space between her wings. She let out a terrified sob. Somebody was too close behind him. Modeus glared at the stranger.

Norrix held up his hands, no magic at the ready but he couldn't be trusted. The knight held Lucia close "What is it?" He stated.

The mage looked at the terrified lady "We need to imprison-"

Modeus snarled "No."

"Mode-"

"I said No."

"She's dangerous-"

He snatched him by the collar with a free hand, pulling the mage level to his gaze "No. Not Now, Not Ever."

Norrix stumbled back when Modeus shoved him away. The knight returning his attetion to comforting his love. He couldn't believe that Norrix of all people was suggesting Lucia should be imprisoned. Despite their friendship together and bond over magic. 

"Imprison them both. The fairy for crimes against humans and the man for harboring a criminal," King Reimund shouted, loud and clear to everybody in the room.

He felt the tug and pull as they we're pried apart. Lucia let out a fearful scream. Modeus tried to pull away from his captors. He had to get to her, had to make sure wasn't going to be hurt just for having wings. A thought filled his mind and he shouted the words "Champion's shield! I call for the champion's shield."

There was confusion through the room. Modeus turned his gaze to Baynard, feeling- begging for his aid. The knight stared "A- A Champion's shield has been enacted my king," he said.

King Reimund raised a questioning eyebrow to him "Which is?"

Baynard looked at Modeus then at the king "A Champion's Shield is when the current champion knight of court can challenge the order of the monarch, to win the champion must defeat an opponent of their choosing in battle, to lose means death. The monarchy cannot deny the calling or tamper the challenge to rule in his or her favor."

King Reimund looked at horned man "Fine, chose the person you will battle," he said dismissively.

Modeus almost wanted to cry out in relief. But he was only a few steps beyond victory "Stevin," he said.

The man looked up but didn't say a single word. He looked outraged if anything. Modeus gladly let himself be dragged away. He had bought them enough time.


	14. Do Not Stand At My Grave And Cry; I Am Not There, I Did Not Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write because I started crying at the last paragraph

Modeus strapped the armor on. He had learned from his many training courses and from the number of fights.

_Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep_

The blade felt heavy in his hand as he walked out to the battle field, the boxes full of people and crowd cramped tight. He noticed a box where only one person resided alone.

_I Am Not There; I Do Not Sleep_

Lucia looked small and worried. He stared at her. This was his chance to make it safe for the both of them. And he only had one chance in a duel for life or death.

_I Am A Thousand Winds That Blow_

His rival arrived in steel armor with a sword at his side and a shield on his arm. The Hunter looked under bothered by everything. Deep down, Modeus prayed he looked the same way.

_I Am The Diamond Glints On Snow_

They took their places; blades at the ready. A shout filled the air. As their swords clashed, he could only think about his talk with Lucia prior to this battle.

_I Am The Sunlight On Ripened Grain_

He held her face gently in one hand "Promise me you'll win," she whispered. Her voice soft and full of worry.

Modeus kissed her forehead "I can't but if I don't-"

"Please, Modeus, promise me."

"You have to make me a promise too then," He said.

Her blue eyes stared at him. Deep and full of fear and love and everything he couldn't guess.

_I Am The Gentle Autumn Rain_

"If I die, I want you to take my heart and run as far and as fast into the forest as you can."

Lucia looked mortified at his words "Your- your heart?" She whispered.

Modeus showed the palm of his free hand, a long metal scar along it still "This is what happens when I'm hurt. It revert to metal," he took in a heavy breath "So if I were to be mortally injured, my body will return to armor and I want you to take my crystal heart and run," he explained.

_When You Awaken In Morning's Hush_

He narrowly dodged a swipe to his face. Modeus could feel the sweat forming along his brow. The heat of the sun burned against his skin as if mocking him for a death today. Be it his or the hunter's. He begged to whoever was up there that it wouldn't be the first option.

_I Am The Swift Uplifting Rush_

His sword sliced through the leather strap holding Stevin's chest plate up. The metal cluttered to the ground. Horrified gasps and shouts filled the crowd. So his guess had been right.

_Of Quiet Bird's Circled In Flight_

Large silver wings flicked up from his back. Everybody stared at the fairy before them. The hunter closed them down immediately as Modeus looked at him "How many of fairies did you betray for the attention of humans?" He chided. His blade at his side once more.

_I Am The Soft Stars That Shine At Night_

Stevin glared "As many as I needed, and more that will come! The fairy world did not care for my skills to I brought them here," he smiled cruelly "Nobody had a problem with it then after all."

_Do Not Stand At My Grave And Cry_

Everything was a blur then. The pain in his ribs; Shouts of outrage and betrayal; watching Stevin's attempted flee; watching as he fell and filled with arrows.

_I Am Not There_

Modeus' vision was filled with Lucia's tearful face. He reached up to feel the warmth of her skin on his cold fingers "Look, I won," he whispered.

She couldn't say anything. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He wiped one away "Please don't cry," he begged. He felt so tired and weak.

"Modeus, Modeus, please you promised me," she said between sobs.

His hand slipped away with claws gentle on her face, too heavy to even move anymore. Modeus tried to blink away his growing exhaustion "Smile?" He whispered, his voice almost lost on the wind.

Her tears fell harder but he could see the attempt of a smile in there. He wanted to hold her, to try and kiss her but he felt so tired and stiff. Words were no longer useful as his face felt numb and empty. His eye dimmed and did not return. Modeus went to sleep for the final time.

**_"I Did Not Die."_ **


	15. We Deserve a Soft Epilogue, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and Lucia centric!

Lucia had resigned as Kirsi's Lady In Waiting a month after the funeral. It was bitter sweet to hug her friend goodbye for what was the last time in a long time. She felt like a different person when she pulled away from Kirsi and left to her own journey. The Royal couple did not let her leave without care first.

A bag of coins, clothing for any season, a bag to carry her items in on the journey. She parted from a carriage ride to a small village where nobody knew her name or her face. It resided on the edge of human and fairy territory. The likes of both people living among each other with relative ease. Most people would have been shocked to hear such a place existed while the war happened but she was not.

It had been the exact place Norrix suggested she visit first on finding her a new home to live. It was perfection. Despite everything that happened between them, it felt nice to know he cared. 

Lucia began arranging her house after purchasing it. A pink roofed cottage on the human side but it didn't matter with the mix of neighbors she had spoken to within the first week. 

Her newest friend, a fairy named Josie, pointed to a male piece she had "Where'd you get that?" She asked almost alarmed.

On the fire place rested a large red crystal. It was the color of blood but lacked any form of life she had seen in it once long ago "Oh, it's an old courting gift from a- my husband," even if he wasn't here, even if they hadn't wedded when he had been alive, Lucia believed the title suited him better than anything else.

Josie looked at it again "Why is there a soul trapped inside it then?" She asked.

Lucia almost chocked on her drink. She looked at the woman across from her "There's a _what_ in it?"

\---------

When she had taken the crystal and laid it on the table, the mage and fairy stared at it in shock. Lucia gently squeezed her hands together "Can You help me with this?" She asked.

The mage, a woman with short blond hair wearing a tag labeled Vera, looked at her fairy partner, a black haired woman with red wings and named Elsie, who eageredly looked over the crystal "Vera, this is an actual life force crystal. How'd you get it?" She asked.

Vera tapped the edge facing her along the top "A courting gift from my husband, what's a life force crystal?" Lucia asked.

The mage picked it up "Very rare and nearly impossible to acquire by normal means, they're made from the garden blood of beasts and you've got one with a human soul in it," she remarked, looking at Lucia again "How did your husband get it?"

"It was a gift from a mage he knew but never knew it was that," she explained, feeling uneasy under the other woman's gaze.

The fairy took it with gentle hands "Well, if you want we can extract the soul and give you it back as is, must be creepy having a random stranger stuck inside hearing everything you say," she quipped, tilting it so light filtered through. 

Lucia could see now that the very center had a small glow inside like when she had first gazed at it as Modeus' heart. She blinked back to reality "How would a soul get trapped in it?" She inquiried. 

Vera had taken it, holding the crystal inside a brown cloth "Somebody dying near it or being used for its creation, seems like yours was used already but the soul..." She looked up at Lucia "Ah, I see."

Elsie pouted "I don't get it, the soul is recent so what's the deal," she said, almost inquisitive. The mage whispered something to the fairy. Her eyes widened with the explaintion. 

Vera smiled "It'll take a day to step up the ritual but he won't be back on his feet for a few days," she said.

Lucia smiled softly "That's alright, guess I should have seen this coming," she replied. The lady left as the two began to set start the task and get the ritual ready.

\---------

It was day and a half later when Elsie retrieved Lucia. She had explained the ritual was completed but there would be alterations to how he looked and he would be sleeping a lot for the next three days or so as his body prepared itself to be back in the living would.

Lucia didn't know what to expect but entering the room it was definitely different to anything she imagined.

Modeus was laying on his side in the center of the ritual circle. His eyes closed and bundled up under layers of blankets. She realized that they weren't blankets at all but large red, brown, white, and black wings. He had fluff around his neck and short fluffy attena where his horns had been. He looked up at her with sleeply eyes and smiled "Hi Lucy, where am I?" He asked.

Lucia sat on the floor near him. She took his hand "Do you remeber anything?" She asked.

Modeus puffed up his fluff for a moment as he tried to recall anything then had a tiny smile "You called me your husband," he peeped. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at him. Lucia kissed his cheek and Modeus gasped "We did get married?" He asked, as if he had forgotten.

Lucia smiled between giggles "No, but we can once you've recovered enough," she said, patting his hand.

He melted softly "I'd like that," gently he squeezed her hand "I'm gonna nap now, very tired," he mumbled and closed his eyes. Watching him rest, she noticed the red jagged edge out of his chest. Lucia gently nudged the wing covering his chest where she found the crystal was. It glowed and dimmed with his breaths. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the irony that his heart was his heart again.

Lucia was glad Modeus was back. It looked like some reintroductions were in order.


End file.
